


Cowboy Up

by MisSuzyQ



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Cowboys, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisSuzyQ/pseuds/MisSuzyQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldier is blind folded for a night where Engineer can do whatever he pleases to him. When he takes off the blindfold, he discovers that he’s holding a bag of themed clothing.</p><p>Also Engineer in the first chapter and Soldier tops in the second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gold engraving on the slate colored revolver in Soldier’s hands reflected small specks of sunlight into Lieutenant Bite’s eyes. Bites, along with the other troops, had given the 1853 Colt that Engineer had recently purchased from a pawn shop a sniff of approval but Engineer didn’t seemed pleased. A few shells from an ammo box were in his hand.

“What in tarnation are these things,” Engineer asked, holding up a bullet in the sunlight. “They’ve got metal cases but the bullets are real light. And I don’t even know what’s with the blue tip.” Crawling down his arm was a fuzzy creature which took a bite of the object to test its legitimacy. Immediately, Engineer smacked her nose. “You best not do that, Commandant.”

Solider snagged the bullet from Engineer’s fingers, looked at it under his helmet and laughed. “Damn! Whoever sold you these screwed you over! Do you know what this is?”

“No, that’s why I said, ‘what in tarnation are these things?’” He pushed the Commandant off his arm before she could eat the ammo in his hand.

“They’re blanks! I found out about these useless things after that Battle of Carthage reenactment I did a few years ago.” Slowly Soldier shook his head, staring into the distance. “God rest that reenactor’s soul.” Soldier spun the cylinder and placed the blank into its designated slot before slamming the cylinder back. “Anyways, these bullets are just for show.” 

Soldier lifted the Colt into the air. An enormous cloud and a loud noise erupted from the barrel when he fired the round. Sure enough, Engineer saw no bullet rise towards the sky. Lifting the lid to the ammo box, Engineer quietly growled. All of the bullets were just like that. Engineer threw the shells in with the other blanks. “Shoulda oughta looked before I walked out.” Reaching out his hand, he took the revolver from Soldier.

A thought struck Soldier. “Dell, I challenge you to a gunfight! Right here and now!” Though Engineer was laughing, Soldier was serious. Engineer was always talking about all the guns in his collection. It always made him wonder if he was as good of a shot as he always claimed to be since his main weapon automatically aimed for him.

“You want a stand-off with me, Doe?”

“Damn straight I do!” Taking a few strides forward, he banged his helmet into Engineer’s hardhat. “In fact, I’ll make you a bet with you just to sweeten the whole deal!”

“Oh, you’d be willin’ to do that now, would ya? What’s the winner get?”

“Domination of the loser’s body for the whole night.”

“Let me go grab us here another revolver.”

Another revolver was quick to obtain since Engineer always kept one behind the seat of his truck. When he got back to the yard after filling both chambers with blanks, he saw Soldier carrying out a record player, shooing the raccoons away soon after he dropped it on the ground. Soldier lifted the needle off the side and placed it on the edge of the record. “Ten paces then turn around, right,” he shouted over the music.

“That’s how I planned it.” He held out a revolver away from him until Soldier walked up to him and took it. “Guns at our hips, back to back, ten paces, first one to fire wins.” There was a little weight against his back as Soldier stood behind him. Gently he slid the Colt behind his belt.

A light wind brushed up grains of dirt against their boots. Both gunmen could feel the sun’s notorious rays on their faces, its heat intensifying with each step. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten, they spin around, eyeing each other down. Soldier’s nostrils flair. His knuckles pop, fingers twitching over the wooden handle. Engineer coldly stares through his goggles, keeping a calm demeanor on his face, his hand hovering over his weapon. One of the raccoons sprints across the battlefield to scale up Engineer’s leg. He couldn’t afford to flinch even as the claws dug into his back and into his shoulders. Everything but the record player was silent. Everything was still. Then in a flash Engineer whips out the Colt from his belt and slams his hand down on the hammer six times before his opponent could even fire once, causing all the raccoons to scatter in all directions. The dense cloud of smoke clears away. Tightly, Soldier clutches his chest, groaning in agony as he falls onto the dry earth. The Colt’s metal glistens in the sunlight as Engineer tosses it up into the air, catches it with his index finger and spins it around. Blowing at the end of the barrel, Engineer smiled wide.

*************

Thirty-five minutes after midnight, Engineer had picked up Soldier as planned and as instructed, Soldier only wore jeans and a t-shirt. Soldier was blindfolded so he couldn’t see Engineer wearing his white ten gallon hat or chaps or even see where they were driving. It was Engineer’s thought that he’d have more fun if Soldier had no idea what was coming. When he pulled up alongside the empty rodeo arena, Engineer parked the truck and grabbed a giant brown bag from the back of the truck.

“Now,” Engineer said, placing the bag on Soldier’s lap, “you stay in here and count to one-hundred then take off your blindfold and put on what’s in the brown bag.”

Turning his head, Soldier lifted his blindfold up a little. “And if I don’t?” His hand was smacked.

“You’ll have my wrath rain down upon you, boy. And you best hope you never did done experience that. Trust me.” The dome light came on as he opened the door. 

The slam of the door echoed in the cab. Out loud Soldier counted down from one-hundred, giving up when he got lost around fourteen and throwing off the blindfold. A bright light from outside peeked through the window to illuminate the items in the brown bag. A pair of cowboy boots, black leather chaps, a black button-up shirt, cologne and a black ten gallon hat. “There’s a theme here somewhere.” Shrugging his shoulders, he opened the door to dress.

Everything fit perfectly except the shirt. Though he took off his undershirt it didn’t fit due to his broad chest. So he left it completely unbuttoned and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, exposing his body hair and skin to the crisp night air. He looked at the side-view mirror and rubbed his chin. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a mostly-used cigar. After the cigar was lit, he inhaled deeply, tossed his t-shirt into the truck and walked towards the bright lights.

From the left stadium bleachers, Engineer watched Soldier enter the rodeo arena. With his hands on his belt, Soldier walked towards the mechanical bull Engineer had relocated into the arena a few hours prior. “Dear sweet Jesus, have mercy,” he whispered to himself, sliding off his goggles for a better look. Those stadium lights made Soldier more satisfying, highlighting every movement of his body, intensifying every rugged detail with shadows, creating a delicious contrast between the dark clothing and his lighter skin. Every step Soldier took following the chord to the bleachers caused Engineer to feel a little warmer.

Grabbing the top of his hat, Engineer removed it from his head and fanned his face with the brim. “Woo-wee, ain’t the lights just mightly friendly to ya?” Not caring whether or not Soldier could see a slight bulge in his pants, he stood up and walked to the railing. Their faces met in a gap in the metal fence.

“Let me guess,” Soldier cleared his throat. In a smooth Texan drawl, he resumed, “you did done worked hard bringing that metal beast inta the area so I best oughta get on that there thing, ‘less an’ I want the wrath of Mister Dell Conagher to rain down upon my poor soul. The dear lord knows I ain’t been wanting none of that now!” His smile got wider watching Engineer’s face turn a little more red at the sudden change of accent.

With a military instructor voice, he responded, “sir yes sir!” It wasn’t as spot-on as the accent Soldier just did but it was enough to make them laugh. “Now sit your ass down on that bull, Private Twinkle Toes! Is that clear?” 

“Sir yes sir.” Pulling the cigar out of his mouth, he leaned forward and kissed Engineer. Though it wasn’t a long kiss he could feel the heat rising from the Texan. “Give me nothing short of hell.” Dropping the dead cigar on the ground, he stepped out the burning leaves as he walked back towards the bull.

Engineer watched the movement of the jeans over Soldier’s ass with hungry eyes. “With pleasure.” He stepped to the control panel as Soldier sat on the bull. Placing his hat back on his head, he was able to rest his hand over the controls. Then he waited until finally Soldier lifted one hand off of the rope and grabbed the top of his hat. With the black hat raised high in the air, Engineer slammed the bull on.

Mechanical bulls always start off at level one with slow movements that give the rider a chance to understand the beast. This was very much the case with Soldier, soon figuring out that enduring was not in how he gripped between his legs but where his control was.

As the bull moved with increasing speed and force, he realized that his control was in his groin. The key for staying longer was to ride along the motions. Each hard and quick thrust of the bull was easier to handle when he moved his pelvis with it, lunging forward, trashing back, matching the increasing speed, power and rhythm of the unpredicted movements.

Even though Soldier knew how to ride the waves, his knuckles turned white as he gripped the rope to withstand the onslaught of powerful trusts. Closing in on the climax of the last level, he couldn’t maintain his control. With a last strong jerk, he was launched onto the ground.

Engineer wasted no time in climbing over the fence. Soldier was facing away from Engineer when he stood up and was surprised when he suddenly found himself lassoed with both arms at his sides. There was a slight tugging at the rope before a firm hand slapped and groped his left ass-cheek. Suddenly Engineer placed his nose against Soldier’s neck, absorbing the intoxicating smell of his cologne into all of his senses.

“My my, Jane Doe, you can sure ride a mean beast.” Engineer breathed slowly into his ear, moving his hand up and down his ass and slapping it again. Immediately Soldier felt his cock begin to ache. Engineer’s left hand let go of Soldier’s ass and moved to his bare chest, slid down his abs and began rubbing the bulge. “Sure got the grit to last.” Under the movement of his firm hand he could feel Soldier’s dick getting harder.

Bending over, he picked Soldier and draped him over his left shoulder. He carried the man into a rectangle pin and placed him down. Engineer slid off Soldier’s shirt before moving the lasso over his wrists, tying him to the top pole of the metal fence so that he couldn’t escape but could still stand. “This ain’t hurtin’ ya none, is it Doe?”

“Not really.”

“Good!” Grabbing the top of his jeans, he tugged downwards to remove the pants and boxers while keeping the chaps and boots on, exposing Soldier’s erection. Before Soldier could ask, he explained, “It’s amazing what and you can do when you understand physics.” He adjusted the black hat on Soldier’s head. “This here’s the chute.” As he talked, he stripped down to match Soldier. “Here’s where the cowboy saddles two-thousand pounds of angry beast. The gate here opens and that bull flings and lashes around to try to knock off that cowboy. ‘Course the cowboy holds on for dear life ‘til he can’t hold on no more and gets thrown onto the ground.”

“Is that a metaphor?”

“Sometimes I get surprised at what falls out of your noggin.” He pressed his lips onto Soldier’s, forcing his tongue inside his mouth. Soldier’s tongue rubbed against his in response until Engineer pulled away to relocate downwards. “Now that you mention it, you know that ride you had just now?” His tongue flicked the head of Soldier’s cock, causing him to moan. “Well, you’re ‘bout to have mighty strong flashbacks of that here real soon.”

Taking in all of Soldier, Engineer ran his tongue all over the tender skin, tasting the precome that began to trickle. The loud moans coming from Soldier were satisfying as he sucked but it wasn’t as satisfying as screams makes he makes when a certain other muscle is licked. Releasing the hard member from his mouth, he traveled his tongue down the shaft.

Turning around, he pushed Soldier’s ass forward and made his legs split farther apart. Pulling the cheeks apart, he ran his nose over the puckered hole before sealing his mouth over it and sucking hard.

Engineer had planned to take his time with Soldier to make his night last longer. But there was a raw energy in the air that made him want to be rough, that made him want to rapidly attack Soldier and make him struggle.

Soldier thrashed his upper back into the fence. “God, Dell,” he cried, grabbing the top rail of the fence. In between sucks, he felt the flat tongue press flat against the muscle, traveling fast and firm, tip digging further into him, causing more precum to drip down against his stomach.

Remembering that Engineer fed off his screams, Soldier gridded his teeth. He didn’t want to cave into him. He wanted to show him that though Engineer was dominating him, he was still in control. The moans were muffed and he barely kept in the “oh god Dell!”s, but he couldn’t stop his body twitching at the sensation of each lick or the need to lean into every stroke of the tongue.

Soon as his tongue touched the inner walls, Engineer had two lube-covered fingers push in. Gradually they dug in and out with the tongue, deeper and faster with every repressed moan. At knuckles deep they searched around, lunging in and out until Soldier nearly screamed out his name. They scratched at the nerves, causing Soldier to thrash harder against the fence, trying not to scream.

“God, Dell, give it to me,” Soldier’s plea broke from his lips due the pleasure flooding in him.

Suddenly the hole was empty. Engineer stood up in front of him, holding his legs under the thighs and wrapping them around his waist. Steadily, he rubbed his aching cock against Soldier’s and looked him in the eyes. “Give you what? Tell me what you want, hoss.”

Soldier smiled and said, “I want you to give me nothing short of hell.”

“With pleasure.” Lifting Soldier up a little high, he trusted hard into the hole, following the course his fingers discovered moments ago to strike the sweet spot. Engineer leaned in, his mouth against his ear and torso pressing into him. “Bet you thought that bull was rough,” he panted, rapidly pulling in and out. Each hard thrust pushed Soldier’s back against the fence and caused it to rattle. “You ain’t even felt rough yet, son!”

Trying to hold in his cries, Soldier crossed his legs behind Engineer. The loud rattle of the fence in combination of the fierce and fast strikes into his prostate caused pressure to rapidly build within him but he was determined to out-ride Engineer’s relentless pounding.

“God, look at you, cowboy,” Engineer said quickly between short breaths. “Grinding your teeth to try to keep up!”

“You’re just barely tapping me,” Soldier struggled to speak, “I could do this all day!”

Just when Soldier didn’t think Engineer could move more relentlessly, the cock thrashed into him even stronger, the fence behind him rattling even louder and shorter as his back was knocked into it with more speed and force. The amount of pressure building into him became near unbearable.

“Come on, Jane. You want to let it out. You want to scream so bad, so bad, so bad.”

He finally cracked. “Jesus, Dell,” he screamed. Though it nearly caused Engineer to go deaf, it also nearly caused Engineer to come. “God dammit Dell oh shit oh shit oh shit!”

Engineer kept pounding into Soldier, the pressure becoming unbearable the more he yelled.

“Oh fucking shit! Ah, fucking shit Dell!”

Surely he couldn’t last much longer. He could barely keep going but he had to. Just a few more pin-pointed strokes. Soldier’s scream easily drowned out Engineer’s loud moan as a vibrant wave of relief erupted in them. Come covered both their stomachs as Soldier felt his ass fill with warm liquid.

Once Engineer was finished ejaculating, he pulled out and dropped Soldier’s legs. Pressing his nose against Soldier’s, he closed his eyes. They could feel each other’s hot breaths on their faces as their panting gradually slowed down. Engineer tilted his head to kindly-

Boom!

Both men snap their heads to the sound of a shotgun fired from the porch of the house half a mile behind the rodeo arena. Faintly they could hear a man yell, “I’m gonna kill you dead, Dell” before shooting the air again. A woman yelled, “why don’t you just yell at them more and give them time to run away dumb-ass?” The man responded, “shut up, Ethel, I’m intimidating the cold blooded bastard!” Another round was fired.

They looked at each other. Engineer fled out of the chute then ran back to Soldier. “Oh yeah, you’re stuck here ain’t ya,” Engineer said, frantically unknotting the rope.

“No! It’s not like you tied me up or something!”

“Don’t you give me none of that sass, boy!” The rope was loose around Soldier’s wrists. Immediately Soldier threw onto the ground. Side by side, the two practically naked cowboys raced across the arena, out the entrance, and into the unlocked truck. Luckily Engineer hid the keys in the glove compartment instead of in his pants abandoned at the chute. He floored the gas pedal and sped down the road.

When the lights of the arena disappeared, Soldier lightly slapped Engineer on the chest. In a high pitched voice, he asked, “why don’t you yell out how you’re gonna kill them dead and give them time to run, you dumb-ass?”

In a deep voice, Engineer responded, “Shut-up, Ethel, I’m gonna get that cold blooded Dell bastard! Gotta fire my shotgun a few more times, scare the shit outta them first then maybe I’ll head on out!”

The cab of the truck filled with roaring laughter. As they grew silent, Soldier leaned over and kissed Engineer on the cheek, then on the jaw, then on the lips. At his feet was his t-shirt which he used to wipe the mess off their bodies. A few miles down the road, they realized that they were headed in the direction of neither of their houses. Instead of turning around, Engineer pulled over the side of the road. There was still a few hours of his night. He sat in the bed of his truck with Soldier on his lap, talking about to each other about his years in the rodeo and Soldier’s reenactment experiences, among other things.


	2. Oh, Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Engineer can stay on Raging Ralph, he'll get a nice ride!
> 
> Soldier topping in this chapter

“Is that him over there?”

“Yep, that’s Ragin’ Ralf over yonder grazin’.”

The five-o’clock morning air felt crisp on their exposed skin, which was much of their body due to the fact that they only wore leather chaps, cowboy boots, and ten gallon hats. Soldier leaned on the wooden fence next to Engineer, eying the enormous tan and white Hereford bull hidden among cattle. The whole property belonged to Engineer’s distant neighbors who were gone for the week on vacation. By now the hired farmhands hand moved down from the herd and into the fields on the other side of the giant acres. No one would see two nearly naked men standing out in the middle of nowhere and no one would see one of them trespass and cling onto dear life on the prized rodeo bull.

They were only there on a stupid dare that Soldier had made shortly after their sexual adventure in the closed rodeo arena. Engineer had jokingly critiqued his riding abilities. One thing led to another and Soldier stated that if Engineer rode a bull nearly butt-naked for him to watch, Engineer would get blowjobs every day for the next month. Engineer’s pride and desire spoke before his logic and there they were, looking over the fence at Ragin’ Ralf. The long horned creature was rather content with his nose against the earth.

“He doesn’t look raging,” Soldier commented.

“’Course not.” Engineer replied, gripping the rope loosely looped around in his hand. “He’s grazin’. You gotta wind them up to make ‘em awful mad at ya and then they’re ride-able.”

“I’m good at pissing people off. Watch this!” Soldier leapt over the fence.

“Jane, wait!” Engineer reached out to grab the man. Soldier’s muscular back and ass were easy to see as he weaved through the heifers towards the bull, its every slight movement in each step displaying his strong, sturdy framework that made Engineer feel warmer in the cool air.

Despite fearing for his life, Engineer felt a little aroused when Soldier turned with his broad chest facing towards the fence as eyed Ragin’ Ralf. Pulling off his black hat, Soldier yelled at the bull, “hey, Ralf!” The creature ignored him. “I’m talking to you, you weak little maggot!” No response. “You will look at me when I’m talking to you!” Soldier slapped the hat across the furry face. Instantly the bull lifted its head from the ground with his ears bent back, giving his attacker an utterly pissed look. “Ferdinand sees you from under his tree and says you’re a lazy, good for nothing shit-head that should be hung by your own leather coat!” Again the bull was smacked.

“Oh, god, he’s gonna get himself killed,” Engineer said as he crawled over the fence. Running around the cattle unaware of what was going on, he muttered to himself, “Dell, if this ain’t but the stupidest thing you ever did done then I’m gonna have a good talkin’ to ya in the mirror.” As he neared the two, he slowed down and pulled the lasso from the rolled up rope, draping it inches from his gunslinger hand, swinging it in a small circular motion. Step by step, with the red ting in Ragin’ Ralf’s eyes became every clearer and the lasso swinging a little higher, Engineer readied himself. Then five feet away, he threw the rope and aimed the loop for the creature’s massive head.

Quickly he pulled the end so that the lasso clung around the now very angry bull’s neck before sprinting to leap onto its back. For dear life he clutched the knot and the long tail of the rope with his real hand and used his gunslinger to lift the white hat off his bald head and raise it into the air. That was Soldier’s cue to run back and watch which he did gladly as the beast snapped into a blind frenzy, leaping and bucking around in a tight clockwise circle, causing the cattle to scatter.

Now that Soldier was at a safe distance, he could enjoy his entertainment. The rising sun casted a glow on Engineer’s skin that kissed every detail of his exposed body, making it all the more appetizing as he was lashed around. Though Engineer’s time on the beast was fast, Soldier saw the event in slow motion. The way his stomach stretched as he thrust his cock forward along the beast, the arm whipping forward when he pulled back, his pelvis riding firmly along wherever that untamed energy took him. It was only a little over nine seconds but he could already feel his cock throbbing.

Before Soldier could even tempt himself with the idea of relieving himself, the two-ton beast lashed the cowboy off, barely missing with his hooves when Engineer landed on his back. “Don’t run Jane!” Engineer cried out but was too late. Soldier was sprinting through the aching sensation in his member and between the grazing heifers with Ragin’ Ralf only feet behind him. “Dammit!” Searching, Engineer found a sizeable rock on the ground and picked it up. Though his ass was sore from the friction of the spine against his pants-less butt, he ran toward the bull. “Run for the barn up there! I’ll meet ya there!”

“Don’t yell that!” Soldier hollered, “he’ll know where to follow us!”

“For Christ’s sake Jane! He dosen’t know no English so just do it!” When he was close, he hurled the rock at Ragin’ Ralf’s tail and rolled under a nearby cow. The pain on his rump caused the beast to top and turn around. Engineer peeked around the neck of the heifer, watching as Ragin’ Ralf sniffed the rock and proceeded back to his grazing spot in confusion. Once he was sure he wouldn’t look back, Engineer ran towards the old barn just a few meters ahead.

He closed the door behind him and looked at Soldier who was leaning forward and looking at the ground, using his knees as support. He looked at his own sweaty skin and imagined that tired man cleaning him with his tongue. He licked his lips at the thought. Then he looked down past Soldier’s face. It was obvious that watching him ride the bull made him hard. Did it ever make him hard! It was big, delicious and ready for sweet release. Though his ass was already sore, he wanted it as far inside him as it could go. A warm sensation coursing through him, making his own cock throb as well. As he approached Soldier, he craved to have that tongue and that dick give him a sudden need of relief. “Well, I’m glad you enjoyed that there display,” he said, slapping the brim of the black hat down over Soldier’s face.

“Yeah, certainly saw how a real man rides.” Pushing the brim back up, Soldier looked up and saw the other man’s erection. A grin broke over his lips as he stood up. Pressing on the small of Engineer’s back, he rubbed his aching member against Engineer’s cock. “I see you had enjoyed it too.”

“Well, it was a good ride but y’know what?” Engineer leaned in and breathed on Soldier’s lips, “I’m thinkin’ I need somethin’ bigger. Somethin’ that can fill me with excitement.” Lightly his fingers reached down and ran up Soldier’s length. A hiss of pleasure escaped from Soldier. “Might not be able to walk for a week but a man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do.”

Not wasting time, Soldier pressed their lips together. Engineer could taste the sweat that dripped onto Soldier’s lips but sacrificed his craving for more of that salty taste to welcome the tongue that had easily invaded his mouth. Their breaths were hot and fast as their tongue glided against each other, Soldier rocking his dick against his aching cock. With his real hand, he slapped Soldier’s ass and clutched it.

Breaking from the kiss, Soldier smiled. “Before I let you ride, I should be a good cowfolk and reward you for that hard work out there.” There was no objection as he moved his kisses down. His lips sealed over a nipple and began to suck. Engineer moan as a hand reached up, rubbing the other hard nipple. “Figured you’d like that,” he breathed out before sucking more at that spot, rubbing his tongue over the tip.

“Sweet Jesus have mercy,” Engineer panted, “I didn’t know I would so well.” Soldier gave the nipple one last hard suck before kissing down along his stomach and finally kissing the head of his cock. The tip of his tongue lapped up the precome that leaked out, moaning as if he had just lapped up something delectable. “Jesus Jane. Oh, god!” He could feel the tongue now sliding on the underside of the sensitive skin, pressing against the head before pulling away.

Reaching under, Soldier pressed a rough fingertip at the puckered hole. He rubbed at the entrance while licking away at the delicious dick in front of him. Engineer wrapped his hand over the top of the hat to clutch at his head, loudly calling his name and moaning. The moans became louder as he pressed his finger inside and wrapped his muscle around the erection. In rhythm, he moved the index finger in and out and father inside as he moved his tongue up and down along the shaft. Every bellow of his name caused his blood to get even hotter, making him pick up the pace just a little more.

When it was time for the second finger to join in, he took the whole cock into his mouth. God, did Engineer’s screams make him want to grab his own aching cock against his stomach, reminding him it was there with the tickle of trickling precome. But with the knowledge that Engineer would soon ride him, he was able to focus on sucking on the cock in his mouth. Not too hard though. He had to make it last just enough to make it pleasurable while he stretched Engineer to fit him, digging those two fingers deeper and deeper in him, scissoring as they briefly exited.

“God, Jane, I need you in me now,” Engineer yelled. Those fingertips had found those nerves inside him. Between that and Soldier’s excellent sucking abilities, he knew he couldn’t last much longer. “Please, ‘less you want me go ahead and jizz now you need ta stop.” He knew Soldier didn’t want that. Feeling Soldier release his cock, he released his tight grip over his hat and allowed for Soldier to step back. As he stood though, Soldier fell backwards into a pile of hay. Luckily, it was clean.

“So you’re ready to ride it rough, cowboy,” Soldier asked, giving his cock a lazy tug. “You know it’ll be a rough ride with no lube.”

“Maybe not so rough.” Engineer reached on the inside his right leather chap and pulled out a tube. He kissed it after opening up the cap, thankful that he wasn’t going to be as sore as he could be. While he rubbed the liquid onto Soldier’s cock, he could see Soldier staring at him. “Don’t you tease me about my pocket obsession none now, Jane.”

“I’ll be sure to wait until after you make me come, Dell.”

“Ain’t you just a smart man? That’s good.” With Soldier between his legs Engineer sat down with his shins against the dirt, fitting the whole length inside him. Soldier arched his neck back at the sudden burst of relief as the skin clutched around his member and moaned. With his left hand, he rubbed Soldier’s chest, combing his fingers in the hair. “As you can tell, I’m ready for a ride of a life” he said, placing his hands a few inches above Soldier’s hips. “Wouldn’t want to leave now all on a count that you couldn’t be hospitable about my pockets.”

“No, we wouldn’t want that!” Soldier ran his palms over the frills along Engineer’s outer thighs before clutching just above the knees, his hungry eyes taking in every detail of Engineer’s bare body before meeting his stare.

“You ready to see how a man rides?”

Slapping the right leg, Soldier growled with a smile, “Get after it, cowboy!” Leaning forward a little, Engineer move up and slammed back down, the tip of his cock striking Engineer in the sweet spot, causing Engineer to moan.

“Oh, shit!” Pleasure began to course through Soldier as Engineer kept repeated the motion, shoving his cock into his prostate harder and faster than the first movement. “Oh shit, Dell!”

“Oh, god, Jane, you’re feelin’ good in me,” Engineer panted, striving to take in all of the cock as he frantically pulled Soldier in and out, gripping tightly to Soldier’s sides.

“Shit, Dell!” Slapping the leg, he craved for more. Soon he was unable to resist thrusting forward as Engineer came down on him. “Giddy up,” he yelled, feeling an increase in pleasure course through him.

“Good god,” Engineer exclaimed, timing his movements with Soldier’s thrusts, increasing their speed, staring down Soldier as they kept pounding into each other. “You like that Jane, don’tcha?”

“Not as much as you’re liking it, Dell! You know you love this cock deep in you!”

“I’d like to see you try that there!” That was a bluff. With every entrance, Soldier’s cock filled him past full, making him want it even more when he pulled out. “Good god, Jane!” He didn’t think it would be possible for Soldier to strike him harder but his strokes attacked his nerves even harder. Pressure began to build up in him. “God, Jane, don’t you stop on me now,” he pleaded, the pressure building even faster. “Oh god Jane, Jane, Jane!”

“Shit, Dell, shit!” Soldier could feel the asshole throb around him as Engineer’s yell echoed in the barn. Come launched over his abs and chest, causing Engineer to sit still over his cock. Grabbing Engineer’s hips, Soldier moved the ass up and down, thrusting in and out, feeling his sweet relief close. “Oh good sweet god,” he yelled, each thrust bringing him closer and closer to completion until finally he felt an ting of euphoria explode through him. His scream rang through the barn door and into the ears of the cattle outside as he filled Engineer with his come.

Exhausted, Engineer pulled off when Soldier finished and rolled onto the hay. They laid there, feeling their leather chaps cling to their sweaty legs, trying to take in all the oxygen they could into their lungs. Eventually, Soldier had enough energy to roll on top of Engineer. The sudden weight made Engineer groan, but he didn’t complain as Soldier used his index finger to stroke the bridge of his nose.

“Well, what did you think of that, cowboy,” Soldier asked. “Was that good riding?”

“Hard ta say, really. Haven’t rode a beast so massive before. All I knows is that I’m gonna be sore here for a lil’ while now.” Smiling, he raised his head to peck Soldier’s lips.

“Hope you pick a good spot for you sentry! We got Dustbowl duty tomorrow!”

“Dang nabbit, Jane!” Pulling off Soldier’s hat, Engineer used the accessory to muffle Soldier’s laughter. He dropped the hat onto his own face though when Soldier reached up to tickle his armpit. When he was done laughing, Soldier tossed the hat across the barn, closed his eyes, and tenderly kissed him. It was in that kiss that Engineer decided that only for Soldier he would stop complaining about a sore ass even in the middle of battle with his coworkers the next day.


	3. Soldier Reads "Ferdinand the Bull"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bonus fluff thing. They go home and Soldier reads a story to their little girl. Aka, the first return of my OC character (that's a basset hound), Betsy Ross. 
> 
> Here's the link for "The Story of Ferdinand" which is what this is based off of--->http://www.arvindguptatoys.com/arvindgupta/ferdinand-urdu.pdf

Though the used the hose next to the barn to wash off the come, Engineer decided they needed a real shower. So they carefully snuck to the truck on the other side of the fence, making sure Ragin’ Ralf didn’t catch sight of them. They talked about how absurd farm animals were on the drive to Engineer’s house.

Betsy greeted them first when they opened the door, now fully able to run with a robotic leg. “My girl,” Soldier exclaimed, plucking up the basset hound from the ground and hugging her. “Come here and say hello to your Dad and Pa!” Pyro rushed to the door but when he saw them, he shook his head, flung his hands in the air, and walked away.

“Jane! You’re dirty!” Engineer yelled at Soldier. Both Soldier and Betsy stared at him. “You’re getting’ our lil’ lady all filthy!” They stared at each other and then stared back at him.

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to shower first, Pa,” Soldier said, walking off to the bathroom. “Can you get the door?”

“Sure thing, Dad.” Engineer opened the door and called inside, “don’t have too much fun.” After he closed the door, Engineer went to his room. As he searched for clothes, he could hear Betsy barking in surprise to the sudden falling of water. He laughed. Searching through the drawers, he found his usual clothing and pulled out two overalls, one for him, one for Soldier. Leaning on the door, he waited for the two to emerge. The door opened, with the wet hound dog rushing out and an arm grabbing the clothes.

Soldier stepped out, the bib hung loose but he didn’t bother to adjust the straps. “You got books, right? I think I need to read our girl a story inspired by our recent adventure together.”

“Good god, Jane, what-”

“The Story of Ferdinand. What else did you think I’d read her?”

“Just, well, I got it over there.”

“Good. I hope it’s the patriotic version!” Soldier walked to the bookshelf with Betsy at his side.

“The patriotic version?” Walking closer to the living room, Engineer decided to ease drop. His body felt an incredible need to was away the sweat but his curiosity made him stay put.

Soldier picked up the wet dog and carried her and the book to his reclining chair. “Alright, my American Girl,” he said as he placed the hound across his lap, “I got a story here for you. It’s called The Story of Ferdinand. But if it’s anything like the other copy I read,” he skimmed the pages, “just as I feared. Completely un-patriotic. Don’t fear, Sweetheart. Dad will read The Story of Ferdinand to you as God intended it to be written!”

Approval was in Betsy’s eyes as she looked up to Soldier. Licking his index finger, Soldier flipped through the pages until he found the first word of the story. “Here we go,” he said, tilting the book so Betsy could see the picture. With her brown eyes locked on the illustration, he began to read.

On a ranch in Missouri, there was a little bull and his name was Ferdinand.

There was a familiar, wheezing sound over his shoulder. “Do you mind,” he asked the gas masked figure that was leaning next to his head. “I’m reading a story to my little girl!”

“Oh, he just loves a good story, Doe,” Engineer called out. “Really he’s nothin’ botherin’. Let the fella join in. He’s a very good listener.”

“But,” Soldier looked back at Engineer, who’s head was tilted down with his eyebrows wrinkled in a way that told him that he had expand his audience by one person or else.

Grumbling, Soldier picked Betsy up and relocated from the reclining chair onto the hardwood floor. He sat Indian style with the precious basset hound draped over the left leg. Almost immediately Pyro sat to his right. Placing the right half the open book in Pyro’s rubber gloves, Soldier looked Pyro in the lenses with a threatening look. “You will turn the pages as I say so and not a moment sooner and you will not burn this piece of literature before I am through with it. Is that clear?” Pyro nodded his head enthusiastically and turned to the next page. “Outstanding.” With his co-narrator in full cooperation, Soldier cleared his throat and continued his interpretation on the children’s classic.

All the little bulls would run and jump and butt their heads. But not Ferdinand. He preferred to sit in the shade of the red oak tree and ponder the teachings of Sun Tzu, Stonewall Jackson, and the great men to have graced history’s battlefield. His mother, a cow, feared that he was a weak pansy hiding under the shade of the red oak tree. One day she asked, “Ferdinand, why don’t you run and jump and butt heads with the other bulls?” Ferdinand replied, “I prefer to sit in the shade of this tree and study the tactics of war.” And his mother, though she was a cow, understood that it was for the good of America that her little Ferdinand sat alone and that he would one day become a killing machine and make her country proud.

“Oh, god,” Engineer muttered. Though something in the back of his mind told him he needed to shower, he couldn’t move. He had to listen just a little longer. That little longer last from the communist rodeo clowns dragging Ferdinand to Moscow to the end where Ferdinand slaughtered millions for the good of America and stomped his hooves in respect of the American flag. Rushing to the bathroom, Engineer quickly stripped away whatever clothing he had and turned on the facet. The rushing water helped to drown the loud laughter.

When he emerged from the shower, Engineer sluggishly moved into the bedroom. There in the middle of his bed laid Soldier sleeping on his side, hugging a snoring Betsy like a stuffed animal. Sliding under the covers, Engineer scooted his chest into Soldier’s shoulder blades. With his arm over Soldiers and his nose against the back of his head, he closed his heavy eyes. Soldier, feeling his hand, intertwined their fingers and grinned as he felt the rise and fall of Engineer’s stomach against his back. A unified peace filled the room as all three happily fell into a deep slumber. There was no better way to end an exhausting beginning to their last day before work.


End file.
